whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Devotion
Devotions are specific vampiric powers which draw on the knowledge and abilities of multiple Disciplines. Devotions are difficult to learn and must generally be taught by a Kindred who has already mastered the Devotions sought. They are generally of limited utility and designed for specific circumstances, and shared only among trusted groups - most often between members of a bloodline or Covenant, though unaligned Kindred may also know Devotions specific to their lifestyles and may teach them to others in similar situations. A Arcane Sight (Auspex ••, Crúac •) Through blood magic, the caster expands their mystical sight and is able to see things few can. , p 150 Asura Yuu Thi Nay (Crúac •, Auspex ••, Kinnaree) In their role as hunters who hide among their prey, Kinnaree use this Devotion to pinpoint a demon at the center of its network. With a taste of a mortal’s blood, the Kinnaree are able to see if that mortal is under supernatural influence. B Beloved Pet (Animalism ••••, Protean ••••) One unspoken family tradition is that many Oberlochs keep pets. Different members keep critters for different reasons. Some prefer the company of animals to mortals or each other. Some raise and train animals for the purposes of being guard or pack animals. Others even keep beasts as emergency source of Vitae. Most pet-keepers gravitate toward fairly mundane animals, usually dogs like Shepherds, Dobermans or Bull Terriers. The occasional Oberloch raises something unusual like a goat, hawk, or mountain lion, but such exotic creatures are rare. One thing is true for most pets: They're part of the family. Animals are loyal. More so than most people, the Brood believes. While pets may not be treated like royalty, they're granted a place approaching equality. Of course, the downside of animals is that they die. Living things perish, and ghouled animals may still have a limited existence, one that typically falls far shorter than the span of its Oberloch master. Line members don't take well to their pets dying. It's like losing a brother or daughter. Some Brood have devised a way to preserve beloved animals from the clutches of death. This Devotion, while far from pretty, actually brings an animal back to limited life, animating rotted flesh and splintered bones into a reasonable facsimile of the once-living creature. Blood Beacon (Auspex •••, Linagem •••••) This Devotion expands the capability of a Corajoso to use blood as a marking device. The vampire can smear any object with a small amount of Vitae, and then ever after, even if the blood is washed away, he can view the area surrounding that object. He can also use such “marked” objects as relay points for the Distant Mastery power, just as if they were blood bound individuals. Blood Propulsion (Celerity •, Resilience •, Vigor •) Imagine it: a vampire is ejected into the cold maw of space and just… floats there. Nowhere to go but nowhere, it seems. Unless, of course, the vampire could let fly with a propulsive jet of blood to provide momentum. Bloody Tandem (Blood Potency ••••, Auspex ••••, Majesty •••) Sometimes vampires connect with one another in a way that is imperceptible—the Blood calls up a strange sympathy, and the two exist on the same wavelength, sometimes without even meaning to. , p 76 Body Hive (Animalism •••, Fortitude •••, Nightmare ••) This Devotion turns the Kindred's body into a living hive for vermin which hollow out their torso of all the useless organs and gnaw wound-like exits in their chest and back. The creatures that inhabit the vampire's body partake of its Vitae and become a swarm of tiny ghouls that can be sent from the body to attack enemies, scout an area, and create a distraction. Body of Will (Resilience •••, Vigor •) Funnels the casters strength of will through their supernaturally altered form, allowing them to shrug off the harmful effects of their wounds...for a time. , p 151 Break Vinculum (Resilience •••, Auspex •) The Gens Libres believe the blood bond is nothing more than another form of slavery. Sadly, the Vinculum is widely used among Kindred to force others into submission. By laying their hands upon a thrall, a Freedman is able to temporarily break him free of his bond. For reasons beyond the comprehension of Les Gens Libres, some vampires actually want to remain in thrall to their regnant. If a Freedman attempts Break Vinculum on one of these unwilling and clearly deluded Kindred, the action is contested. Burrow (Celerity ••, Vigor ••, Caporetti) A Devotion of the Caporetti Bloodline, this allows the Caporetti to burrow through ice, snow, and under earth and soil if the conditions are right to do so. The Caporetti use the power to create narrow tunnels and vast, labyrinthine burrows. More importantly, they use the power to surprise their prey, springing up from under the ground, dragging their victims into the depths before they have any clue. C Charm the Dead (Majesty •••••, Auspex ••••, Vigor ••) This power allows Kindred to faintly detect a ghost, then give them enough substance and attention to affect them with Majesty, then finally consume them. The consumed dead gives a little sustenance to the vampire, but also gives up images and insights into their lives and last moments. Child of the Night (Beast Sense, Animalism •) The primeval vampires of Belial’s Brood are known for their intuitive understanding of the more primal aspects of existence, and this power is a natural extension of that understanding. With Child of the Night, a Forsworn can draw upon the acuity of his own Beast to sense the presence of all “low animals” in his vicinity. Churchtower Gaze (Nightmare ••, Majesty ••) The Nelapsi are credited with a countenance that can terrify or awe onlookers, driving them off or rallying them to a vampire for the protection he seems to offer in an otherwise terrifying world. Doubtless, the church tower of the legend stems from Nelapsi seeking a high point from which to use this power. Circle the Wagons (Animalism •, Protean •••, Resilience •••) Humans are weak. It's a sad fact, but that's how the Shepherds see it. The herd is dumb and fallible and frail, and must sometimes be actively be protected. This Devotion helps a Watcher do that very thing, affording the herd some measure of genuine physical protection. Cobra's Kiss (Protean •••, Vigor ••) This deadly Devotion transforms a Kindred's fangs into hollow venom-injecting instruments like a snake's. A small bit of Vitae is then turn into a supernatural poison that does damage to anyone bitten. Cowboy Shot (Auspex •, Celerity ••) Aiming a gun on the move is hard. Aiming a gun on motorcycle is impossible. But for one gun-happy Bride of Dracula, the two great tastes of bikes and guns coming together was a personal challenge. After years of development he came up with the cowboy shot. By harnessing the speed of Celerity and the quick eye of Auspex, he learned how to steady his shooting hand by anticipating the bumps in the road before they happened. D Dance of Kali (Celerity •••, Sakti Pata •••••) This Devotion is one of the most fearsome martial secrets of the Amara Havana bloodline. Its successful invocation transforms the vampire using it into a literal storm of bloody knives capable of tearing through multiple opponents in the blink of an eye. This produces a mass of whirling blood weapons that are virtually impossible to deflect or resist by ordinary means. The swiftly moving cutting surfaces simply flow through the cracks of mundane defenses and slice opponents to bits inside their own armor; the bloody attack is similarly difficult to retaliate against, as the liquid form may also flow to evade impact or disarm an attacker. Déjà Vu (Obfuscate ••••, Majesty ••) Jimmy developed this defensive devotion fairly early on, and keeps its secret tightly held to all but his closest confidantes. By combining Obfuscate and Majesty, Jimmy has discovered a way to make those who meet him for the first time immediately feel as if they have met him before, always in a positive light. Perhaps as a long forgotten classmate, a friendly motorist who helped fix a tire, a cheery hotel clerk. Regardless of the position, Jimmy is always “remembered,” and so he is more often than not given the benefit of the doubt in any situation upon first meeting a new individual. Introduction into Jimmy’s cult often involves the teaching of this devotion, under blood-curdling threats and oaths never to divulge it to outsiders. , p 33 Discerning Palate (Belial’ s Feast, Animalism ••) For those who manifest both a taste for ﬂesh and a mystical understanding of the primal side of existence, this power is often the next logical step. Discerning Palate allows a Forsworn to draw information from the meat of other sentient beings simply by consuming it. This devotion is popular among the various sarx-dominant coveys, particularly the grisly Forsworn of the Teeth of Yamatu. Disquieting Mien (Master’ s Will, Majesty •) This Devotion is a favorite among young Forsworn who revel in lording over chaos. By allowing one’s Beast to subtly purr and tease at those around him, the vampire agitates the minds of everyone in his immediate presence. Mortals and vampires alike are susceptible to the primal taunting of Disquieting Mien, but all would be hard-pressed to identify the source of their subtle unease without resorting to mystical means (e.g., Auspex). Drawing Upon the Mask (Protean ••••, Obfuscate ••••) The animal traits of the Empusae make it difficult for them to remain inconspicuous when stalking a child they choose to kidnap, not to mention when seducing potential prey. This Devotion allows the vampire to shapeshift temporarily into another human form. Beyond its practical uses, it also plays a vital role in the religious ceremonies of Hecate’s daughters. , p 126 E Eye Catcher (Majesty ••, Nightmare ••) Eye Catcher overcomes social anonymity in much the same way flamethrowers overcome thatch huts. The target of this devotion (who may or may not be willing or even aware of its effects) becomes remarkable to all witnesses, his every action and word somehow fascinating and, more than that, memorable. People forget thousands of things about other people every day—nobody who sees the target of Eye Catcher forgets him. The value of this attention and this vivid recollection is neutral: to someone trying to maintain a low profile it’s a bane, to someone trying to raise his profile or earn (or change) a reputation it’s most certainly a boon. , p 69 Eye of Shiva (Auspex ••••, Dominate ••) This ability allows the Canda Bhanu employing it to penetrate the mind of his victim in order to perceive that being’s most deeply held guilt, grief or sin — all the better to turn it against them. Twisting that knowledge like a knife, the Brahmin manipulator inflicts the uncontrollable compulsion to relive that experience continuously, trapping the victim’s mind in the worst of all nightmares. F Feed the Hungry Eyes (Majesty •••, Nightmare ••••) Even when we’re alone, we’re not—the imagined presence of all those we know and whose opinions motivate us looms still, even when they are physically distant. Humans are social beasts, and the Kindred share this dependency upon the attention of others. Expectations are a binding, conjuring and direction behavior, forcing action and mocking free will. The roles into which we are cast become who we are. By manipulating the way a target is treated, Feed the Hungry Eyes trains the target to conform to a new role. , p 69 Freeze Bones (Celerity ••, Nightmare ••••, Caporetti) This devotion allows the Caporetti to seize up a victim's joints with convulsive cold. As the Caporetti's icy touch spreads over a body, icicles form on skin turned blue and taut. The victim's blood literally runs cold. Any movement at all becomes impossible, at least for a time. G Ghost Walk (Obfuscate ••, Protean •••••) A Devotion of the Sta-Au Bloodline. With this power the vampire can literally walk as a ghost, manifesting as a physically visible specter. The flesh fades, and becomes the corpus of the diaphanous dead. I Indomitable Aura (Dominate •••, Resilience ••) Oberlochs utilizing this Devotion wear their preternatural toughness on their sleeve, so to speak. The vampire exudes an appearance of being unbeatable, as if his fortitude is so intense that any and all attacks against him are futile. He becomes frightening to behold, an undefeatable bully and monster. Oberlochs of particular Blood Potency (4 or higher) appear to grow taller and darker, whereas Oberlochs who posses Protean may appear to have skin made of stone or wood. (A combination of the two is possible.) Instantaneous Transformation (Celerity ••, Protean ••••) Allows the caster in transform into an animal in the blink of an eye. , p 151 Iron Facade (Obfuscate ••, Resilience ••) The caster seems to shrug off the mightiest blows and ignore wounds that could cripple even the undead. This Devotion creates the illusion that the Kindred is invulnerable to all harm and thus routs far more capable foes. , p 151 K Knowing the Stranger (Auspex ••••, Obfuscate ••••) Allows the caster to assume a visage that the target is familiar with, even though the two have never met. The caster also instinctually knows who they are imitating although they don't have any choice of who they "become". , p 150 L Leader of the Pack (Animalism •••, Dominate ••) Animalism and Dominate are two Disciplines that work differently, one upon animals and one upon sentient beings. However, with this clever devotion, Dave has discovered a way to choose which horse will be the winner in a race. By using the ability to summon a group of horses (or, in this case, get their attention), he can implant a group command into them. This power works only upon one kind of animal, such as horses or dogs, but could not work with a mixed group of animals, such as rats, cats and dogs in a room. , p 59 Learn Bane (Auspex ••, Animalism •, Nightmare •) A perceptive Kindred can examine another and learn, through a delicate combination of glimpsing the target's aura and inducing just a bit of fear, whether they suffer from any Banes. This has the side effect of allowing the character to learn the target's clan by learning their clan weakness. Lessons in the Steel (Auspex •, Resilience •••) The caster is able to learn the fighting capabilities of their opponent by subjecting themselves to their enemies' attacks. Afterwards the caster can find that there are able to hold their own and even defeat said enemy. , p 151 Liar’s Mark (Crúac •••, Theban Sorcery ••) With this power, Pope can levy a powerful curse over a character. The curse gives Pope power over the character, but only if the character lies. If she does, the liar becomes Pope’s puppet, her mouth becoming bloody as if she has bitten her lip or tongue. Not only is this disconcerting for others involved, Pope can also choose to see through her eyes for the remainder of the scene or burn out her forked tongue. , p 108 Liberated Mind (Auspex •, Obfuscate •••) Over the years, Les Gens Libres developed a technique that, when utilized, makes them less susceptible to being dominated by others. Liberated Mind creates a false mind that shields the true psyche of the Freedman from domination, and makes his would-be controller falsely believe the attempt at control was successful. M Man to Beast (Protean ••••, Dominate ••, Animalism •) With this power, an Oberloch is able to reduce a subject's mental acuity to that of a common animal's. The victim's higher brain functions give way to base, feral needs (i.e., the reptilian urges of food, sex, sleep, and shelter). In some cases, a subject can even be made to manifest bestial features, further degrading identity. The Oberloch can suggest a type of animal to the subject, but the influence is not necessarily followed. A victim could react based on the kind of animal to which he feels most connection. How an animal behaves is also open to interpretation. (People might have different opinions on how a hog acts, for example.) Mark of Shadows (Obfuscate ••, Resilience •, Vigor ••) This technique allows one to mark an object with a measure of Vitae, and cloak it from sight as through use of Touch of Shadows, but the sacrifice of Vitae extends the duration of the effect for an entire night, and doesn’t require the vampire to remain present. The vampire rolls for this effect, and then the results are compared to that of any searchers who encounter the object for the remainder of the night. , p 101 Mesmeric Taint (Predator’s Allure, Majesty •••) A vampire’s Beast is a creature of passion and territoriality. Weaker vampires can be cowed into submission by the mere presence of a Beast worthy of respect. Mesmeric Taint allows Forsworn to subjugate those who would challenge their authority by crushing any deﬁance presented to their own Beasts. Forsworn of the Throne of Smokeless Fire consider this aura a mark of some distinction within their ranks, and some take a perverse pleasure in the fawning attention of weaker vampires. N Night Life (Vigor •, Majesty •) In young vampires, or those who have stayed close to their Humanity, a trickle of Vitae suffuses the surface of the skin, allowing them to look healthy and passably alive. Moreover, any Kindred can counterfeit life for a short time, enough to keep down a meal or engage in carnal intercourse. This Blush of Life, however, is all too fleeting and all too tantalizing to the Beast’s hungers. Even the pleasures it allows are only temporary, as the vampire must shortly rush to a restroom to vomit back the mortal food it has consumed. A quick flush of the Blood may allow a vampire to escape scrutiny from mortals, but he still faces difficulties if he wishes to spend the entire night in one’s company. The cost of a little Vitae is repeated over and over as the night goes on, and the Beast begins to bellow for more blood. Other powers, however, can be adapted to the purpose, and somewhat more efficiently. Vigor gives a Kindred the ability to go beyond mere animation of the flesh and infuse his muscles with unholy might. Majesty allows the Damned to make his presence magnetic and charming. By combining the small deceptions of Majesty with the physical control of Vigor, a Kindred can counterfeit life for an entire night. P Partial Transformation (Protean ••••, Resilience •) Allows the caster to stop partway through a transformation and assume a single aspect or trait of the animal they are transforming into. The nose of a wolf to help tract a prey's scent or the wings of a bird or bat to help glide or break a long fall. , p 152 Picture Perfect (Obfuscate ••••, Majesty •) Majesty is one of the Daeva’s great gifts: the ability to make mortals want to come to them. Even its most basic power, Awe, is such an effective social tool that some young Daeva don’t even realize they’re using it. They’ll lock eyes with someone across a crowded room and just feel a click as they become the mortal’s whole world. Obfuscate, meanwhile, is a Discipline that the Daeva can learn only through difficult practice. The benefits usually run counter to those of Majesty, offering concealment instead of adoration. Yet, when a vampire learns the Familiar Stranger, she becomes able to pose as anyone her victims know and expect. A certain Daeva south of the California Mission was always better at hiding out than turning minds. Over time, she fused her mastery of Obfuscate with her rudimentary (and, she believed, innate) capacity to Awe mortals. After many hungry and difficult years, she learned to be recognized as anyone... and then she learned to be recognized as herself, with the benefits of Majesty. From there, she was able to pass the effect on to photographs taken of her. Photographs that could spread her image and her Awe throughout mortal society, without her having to interact directly with her future victims. She created the Picture Perfect Devotion, which allows a vampire to extend her Awe effect through photographs, and triggers it once again when the subject meets the vampire face to face. Prince’s Wrath (Blood Potency 7, Majesty •••••, Nightmare •••••, Lithopedia •••••) Upon activating this power, the character selects a location anywhere within the character’s Lithopedia territory. That area becomes filled with the character’s presence in an overpowering psychic visitation. Blood leaks from the walls (though is inert for feeding purposes), the ground appears to shake and all characters present are subject to the effects of “Sovereignty,” “Mortal Fear” and react to the Predator’s Taint, even if they have met the character using the power before. , p 120 Q Quicken Sight (Auspex •, Celerity •) The Kindred with this ability has their senses heightened along with their speed in order to see fast-moving objects in detail that neither Discipline alone can reveal. They can follow a specific card being shuffled in a deck, see bullets float by as they are being shot, view subliminal messages in a movie or on television, and be able to read the headline on a newspaper as they drive past the newsstand at 60 miles per hour. , p 152 Quicken the Slumbering Vitae (Celerity ••, Vigor ••) Given their need for excessive amounts of blood, Nelapsi have mastered a trick of storing Vitae and reawakening its dormant potential at a later date. While perhaps similar to the magic of Theban Sorcery, this Devotion has the advantage of being less well known. Thus, a Nelapsi can easily hide caches of blood in or around his haven or in likely traveling spots for quick use in times of need. A few Nelapsi keep odd bits of statuary in their havens that are actually objects of stored Vitae. R Rallying Blood (Majesty •, Resilience ••) This ancient Invictus power was once common among its Knights and assassins, but tonight it is countered mostly in books and legends. With this power, a vampire is able to rally allied warriors by persevering through hardship and injury. The Kindred’s admirable fortitude inspires others to fight on despite their fears. , p 213 Repulsive Mien (Nightmare ••, Obfuscate ••••) The Leper Knights know the reputation they have even among the Invictus. Rather than refute it, they utilize the rumors to the utmost. This power plays on the targets’ assumptions and fears about the Leper Knights, what foul action they plan to take and what diseases fester within their dead arteries. Rumor of Dread (Dominate •••, Nightmare ••) The Invictus are no strangers to fear and its uses. This power is useful for beginning a campaign of fear within a domain. With a few words of worry and dread and a single, unwitting subject, a vampire with this power can spread fear among a populace without appearing to be a rumormonger. , p 213 S Seek the Brahmin (Auspex ••, Dominate • or Animalism •) While they might not know it, the Canda Bhanu made their place in Indian Kindred society by usurping that of an existing bloodline. This Devotion, part of their culture even during that usurpation, helped make it possible. With a glance, the vampire becomes aware of the pecking order of a group of people or animals, determining who the wisest, strongest and most respected member of that group is. The vampire can then put that information to whatever use he wishes. Shadow Heart (Nightmare ••, Vigor) One of the more unusual Nelapsi legends refers to line members as creatures with two hearts. On at least one occasion, a Nelapsi has shrugged off a hawthorn stake thrust squarely into his chest, removed the offending implement himself, and chastised his startled attacker before destroying her. Shadow Heart relies as much on misdirection as it does on sheer toughness. By creating a momentary distraction at the moment of impact, the Nelapsi causes the attacker's blow to land slightly askew, missing the vital target while harm is diminished by undead sinew and bone. Shadow in the Land (Blood Potency 6, Auspex •••••, Lithopedia •••) This power allows the character to project into Twilight as per the Auspex power “Twilight Projection,” but while within the character’s territory as defined by Lithopedia the character can manifest as if a ghost using the Manifestation Arcanos, allowing the character to use Disciplines and speak to other characters. , p 120 Shivers (Celerity •, Nightmare ••, Caporetti) The cold that laces the Caporetto's body is not remotely natural, and the Caporetti can learn to use that cold to cause their victims to lose control of their bodies. Sleepwalker (Dominate ••, Insomnium •••) Kindred who practice the Dominate Discipline enjoy use of secret triggers that force victims to perform unusual behaviors. Combined with the Insomnium Discipline, such triggers work on the sleeping mind, being used to impose commands while a subject slumbers. Song of Bonded Blood (Scent of Socius, Auspex ••••) The bonds of blood are strong among the Forsworn, and many of the covenant’s rituals revolve around the pack dynamics of the covey. A vampire who develops this power learns how to use his mastery of Auspex to project his thoughts into the minds of those with whom he shares such a powerful bond, even when they are removed from his immediate presence. Specter Sight (Auspex ••, Obfuscate ••) The Sta-Au are not all keenly interested in the goings-on of the spectral dead, but many are. Vampires may be dead, but they have not seen "the other side." Ghosts on the other hand, have crossed a critical boundary between the worlds of life and death and are not forced to exist in either. The Stau-Au don't necessarily revere ghosts, but they do respect them and their condition. This Devotion helps them interact with the ephemeral and restless dead. Spirit Senses (Auspex •, Crúac •) Prytania Hecate has always seen more than her brethren, even in her living days. The spirits of the dead can be invaluable as guides or sources of information, as sentries or servants. Hecate’s followers have a deep respect for any of their sisters with this ability, because they see it as a sign that the Queen of Ghosts has blessed her. , p 127 Stone Cling (Celerity •, Vigor •) Vampires have long been attributed with the ability to scale impossibly steep surfaces, and variations on this power exist. The Caporetti, who once inhabited the highest, steepest peaks of the Isonzo, find that it comes naturally, and many is the Alpine visitor who, just for a moment late at night, has seen a black figure crawling at an impossibly skewed angle over the frozen peaks. T Tears of Blood (Majesty ••, Stigmatica ••) History is replete with stories of statues and religious icons that seem to weep tears of blood. This power enables a vampire to lay hands on any depiction of a religious figure - it need not be Christian - and cause the statue to secretly, painlessly steal minute quantities of Vitae from those who pray at or touch it. Laying on hands again causes blood to well up and flow from the eyes of the figure. Any medium can be subject to this power, from stone to canvas to a photograph, so long as the object is size 3 or larger. The blood that comes from this manifestation possesses the ability to heal all manner of ailment and to work similar miracles. As with the blood produced from lower levels of Stigmatica, one Vitae flows each turn. Telepathic Network (Auspex ••••, Obfuscate •••) Experienced Freedmen are capable of creating a mental network of telepathic communication between groups of Kindred. Once the network has been opened, any Kindred affected by Telepathic Network can send out a silent, mental message to the entire group such as, “I am being attacked, come help me!” or, “I’m currently breaking into the back of the building. Where are the rest of you?” This Devotion cannot be used on an unwilling or unaware subject. Terrible Flesh (Blood Potency 5, Nightmare •, Protean ••••, Resilience •••, Vigor •) A vampire’s body does not always change as the creature ages, nor does it necessarily need to shift or swell as the fiend’s Blood grows thicker, more puissant. For some, though, especially those creatures possessing this Devotion, the body does and can shift, growing to accommodate its awful lurch forward in power. , p 136 The Beast's Own (Animalism •, Obfuscate ••) When vampires live a subterranean life, it is likely they’ll come across other, simpler subterranean creatures at any given moment. Rats, moles, worms, even the occasional pet alligator of urban legend, is likely to cross their path. To the Telamones, these creatures are as common as the stone they crawl through, and this Devotion is as old as the Camarilla, so it is said. A Nosferatu’s weakness, normally, extends to even the animals he meets. With this Devotion, the Nosferatu weakness no longer applies to Animal Ken rolls and the Discipline of Animalism. So far, it is known only by the Telamones, who keep it a tight secret. It is with this Devotion that many Telamones, living in the tunnels, often keep cats, rats and other small animals by their sides to pass the time and somehow keep the loneliness of the Nosferatu condition at bay. , p 95 The Glory of Ra (Auspex •••••, Majesty •••••) By their very nature, Kindred are unable to feel the touch of the sun on their skin without watching their flesh roast and shrivel in excruciating pain. Any vampire who believes otherwise will most certainly be burned to ash. That didn’t stop the Bak-Ra from making others believe that they had conquered the curse, however. It was the one major point that succeeded in uniting all Kindred under one Great Covenant during the era of Ramses II. If any vampire could actually achieve this miracle, they must be truly graced by the gods and deserve to be followed. Appearances, however, can be deceiving. A Kindred with this Devotion appears able to defeat the vampiric curse by sending out his “ghostly body,” while his corporeal form rests in day sleep, and actually becoming visible to those whom he wishes to be seen by. Should anyone become curious and approach the vampire using this Devotion, they encounter what seems to be a solid, fully aware vampire, walking beneath the Sun. In reality, the Glory of Ra does not provide a solid form, but only the appearance of a solid form. Should someone touch the character, the witness believes he is touching the Kindred, when, in fact, he is so blinded by the vampire’s Majesty that his mind fools him. The Herd’s Measure (Auspex •, Animalism ••, Obfuscate ••) It’s easy enough to test if a well of water has gone bad, but for vampires, it’s much more difficult to determine if their food supply has been “poisoned,” so to speak. This Devotion, grown out of the Shepherds’ nightly activities, helps them gauge the tenor and mood of a crowd, and react accordingly. The Knight’s Example (Dominate •• or Majesty ••, plus Vigor •• or Resilience ••) Countless Invictus Knights in an untold number of domains throughout history have each developed versions of this Devotion on their own. A Damned Knight with the mystic presence of this Devotion inspires bravery and renewed strength among his fellow warriors. , p 213 The Lovely or Loathsome Web (Domus ••, Majesty ••) The Spider channels the power of her Majesty through the land to which she has attuned herself. By doing so, she influences the ambience of the place in accordance with her wishes, manipulating the emotional responses of those who see the place. If she wishes for her haven to seem terrifying, then it appears dark, twisted and foreboding; those who cross the blood boundary of the property feel a strong impulse to flee. On the other hand, if the vampire wishes for her residence to seem attractive, it appears clean, welcome and inviting; passersby will be enticed to trespass through curiosity, fascination or just a sense of being welcome. , p 212 The Rejected Malady (Resilience •, Vigor ••) The character becomes a master of her body, learning to reject that which would sicken her. Through this power she may completely eliminate all natural diseases and toxins from her body. In doing so, she vomits forth a thick, acrimonious black bile. The Shadow’s Revelation (Auspex •••, Majesty ••) This Devotion allows the Kindred to project a specific emotion onto an inanimate object, thereby forcing the next person who touches it to feel the emotional impression left behind. Further, the target feels compelled to share with the Kindred a specific memory attached to that emotion, as if the only way to purge the feeling is to talk it out. A cunning and manipulative vampire should be able to get the information he needs from his victim simply by being nearby when the target touches the prepared object. Then, using whatever Attributes or Skills he possesses, the Kindred can guide the target into telling him everything he wants to know. A Bak-Ra using this Devotion should consider two points of caution, though. One is to be careful when applying anger. Should the victim suddenly feel such a powerful burst of rage, she might be thrown into an uncontrollable frenzy. This might be a convenient method of pitting one of the Kindred’s foes against another, of course, but wouldn’t be pleasant to be around. Second, if the victim has a derangement that is triggered by a given strong emotion, she might be overcome by it and be unable to provide any useful information. Touch of Deprivation (Auspex ••••, Dominate ••) Allows the caster to shut down one of the five senses of a target. This can be used for combat or interrogation, and it can even be used to help an ally in certain situations. , p 153 Toughest SOB in the Room (Majesty ••, Resilience ••) Sometimes people won't listen. Sometimes things get physical before you're done talking. But goddammit, they're going to listen, because you're the toughest sonuvabitch in the room. Transubstantiation of the Starved (Protean ••, Stigmatica •••) The Gethsemani is able to invoke a cursed mockery of the miraculous power of transubstantiation, in this case turning mundane liquids into her own Vitae. The miracle is usually performed to nourish a growing congregation of Kindred or Ghouls where mortal stigmatics are unavailable to sustain a flock. By placing a single drop of personal Vitae in a volume of any liquid that could be safely consumed by mortals, that substance is mystically transformed into the Kindred's own blood, capable of providing whatever benefits her own Vitae already does. (A volume of liquid equal to at least a jug of wine is required. A drop of water doesn't do it.) Other Kindred who taste this transformed blood recognize it as belonging to the invoking vampire, as there is no effective difference between it and the character's own Vitae. As with any exposed Vitae, the usefulness of this blood diminishes rapidly, becoming inert only a few minutes after its creation. U Undying Familiar (Animalism ••••, Protean ••) Animals do not weather the Embrace. Sometimes, the spark simply fails to take: the vampire wastes his precious Vitae by pouring it down the throat of a dead beast. Other times, the animal’s body seems to reject it: as the potent blood stirs the creature to a second life, the body contorts, bones snap, and the skin tightens to the point that it ruptures. Any semblance of false life is temporary and gone in moments. But with this Devotion, some Savages have learned to mimic the vampiric condition in animals. The Gangrel kills the creature and drains its blood (though he needn’t swallow said blood if his body cannot absorb such base material). Then, as the animal’s life goes winking out, the Gangrel feeds it his own Vitae. The creature gives into a reasonable facsimile of life; this is no Requiem, not really, but for all appearances it’s easy to assume that some how the beast was given the Embrace and dragged into immortality. Unholy Skies (Blood Potency 6, Animalism ••••, Protean ••••) Some amongst the Damned, such as the Unholy, are practically forces of nature (though the are most certainly not natural). With this Devotion, the vampire summons forth a veritable army of birds that choke the sky. In addition, she may move within the demonic flock as if she is one of them. , p 142 Unnatural Contortion (Protean ••••, Resilience •) By concentrating, the Gangrel can literally bend and manipulate his body in unwholesome ways: legs over shoulders, joints going the wrong way, back of head touching the spine, and so forth. Some Savages use this to freak out the kine. Others use it to escape bonds or wriggle into spaces normally too small for them – an air duct, beneath a low-hanging bed, through a cellar window. V Veridical Tongue (Dominate ••, Majesty ••) The target of this Devotion is unable to tell a lie. They are only able to utter the truth or the truth as they know it. The target can choose to remain silent, but whenever they speak, they simply cannot lie. , p 153 W Whisper Campaign (Majesty ••••, Nightmare ••••) With this power, the vampire may dramatically alter the nature of a target’s reputation, warping her notoriety or granting the target her fifteen minutes. A sinner can become known for saintly reserve and calm. A murderer can be thought innocent. Shifting well-known reputations is more difficult, but no reputation is safe from a skilled practitioner of this art. , p 68 Whisper of War (Protean •••, Resilience ••) An attack happens in a painfully short moment of time: in half-a-second, the hatchet falls and scrapes away the scalp or a tumbling shotgun slug punches a hole in an enemy's breastbone. The Sta-Au have a way of casting their flesh into Twilight for the moment in which an attack would normally come crashing against them...leaving the hatchet or the bullet to pass harmlessly through. Whispers in the Dark (Dominate •••, Obfuscate •••) This power allows a Kindred to be rendered invisible by the Discipline Obfuscate and remain invisible when Dominating the minds of others by whispering to them. Witch Lights (Majesty •, Nightmare ••) Ghostly sounds, cold spots and floating lights are all common manifestations of a Nelapsi's haunting - or so stories tell. By creating an aura of looming dread and focusing attention on tricks of the mind, a Nelapsi can cause various sensory manifestations that unsettle mortals or make Kindred wonder if a place is inhabited by more than just vampires. Although Nelapsi refer to these manifestations simply as "witch lights," the effects aren't limited to light alone. They can include a sudden stench, a brief moment of cold, the sound of creaking floorboards or a colored illumination equivalent to a candle - a veritable cornucopia of ghostly effects. Wolf-Man (Protean •••, Sublunario •••) With this power, a Dead Wolf can transform himself into a state partway between man and beast. Visually, the vampire appears very much like the archetypal wolf-man: a hairy, feral figure with a hint of a snout, a slit nose and a mouth full of wolf-like teeth. This form, coupled with the vampire’s own ferocity, makes for a terrifying creature. Wretched Bite (Blood Potency 4, Nightmare •••, Protean •••) The vampire’s mouth becomes an awful nest of fangs, each many inches long. The jaw’s muscles grow tight, corded with bone-snapping tension. But it’s not just the ferocity of the bite that matters here—it’s what happens after to those whose flesh and blood is punctured by such grotesque, foul teeth. , p 136 Y Yielding Soil (Protean ••, Resilience ••) Though it is indeed useful for a vampire to merge with the ground, as with Haven of Soil, sometimes it is not the preferred result. This power allows the vampire to pass through natural substances while retaining her solid form. , p 126 References Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary Category:Discipline (VTR)